


Underground Warmth

by Snake_Eyed_Storm



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Cold Weather, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Sharing Body Heat, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snake_Eyed_Storm/pseuds/Snake_Eyed_Storm
Summary: "What are you doing?""Keeping you alive, airhead. What ever would I do if your majesty passed away from the cold?" Said Nezumi, who shifted onto his side.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Underground Warmth

Usually, the temperature underground was agreeable. Some days it was just a bit too cold, some a bit too hot. Some days, it was exactly 22.22 degrees Celsius and no temperature was really felt at all. Regardless of the day to day changes, most of the temperatures were perfectly suited to host human life. However, as the temperature outside had dropped drastically this morning, the underground library had considerable time to cool. The soup was warm, but the bedsheets were not, and neither was Shion. 

Shion pulled another blanket to his chin, hoping that his and Nezumi's combined body heat might warm the air in between the layers of covers. The blankets would trap this heat and warm air in between each layer, therefore eradicating the chill that permeated his skin. 

If Nezumi was cold, he didn't show it. His body wasn't relaxed, it never was, but his eyes were gently closed and he was still. 

Until he wasn't. Shion felt the bed move beneath him, and then felt a weight drop on his sternum. He didn't open his eyes. Instead, he asked,

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping you alive, airhead. What ever would I do if your majesty passed away from the cold?" Said Nezumi, who shifted onto his side.

This was a very reasonable answer, and yet Shion couldn't suppress the feeling that Nezumi wasn't telling the whole truth. 

~o~0~O~0~o~

The lamp had long since been blown out. Through the darkness, Shion could barely make out the outline of Nezumi's body: his head resting on his chest, the rest curled up next to him. He could hear his breathing, could feel his faint pulse from a vein if he concentrated hard enough. 

Shion wanted to wrap his arms around Nezumi, to pull him closer, to feel the heat of his body pressed against his own. He wanted to feel his heartbeat against his own breast, constant and sure, a vital sign. It showed that he was alive. As long as his heart beat, he was alive. They were both alive. He wanted to feel his breath against his neck, the flutter of it, the way it sometimes stuttered, the way that it burned. Perhaps this desire stemmed from a human's natural instinct to search for warmth. Perhaps it was something more. Shion didn't know. What he did know was that even though Nezumi's breathing seemed calm and steady he was most certainly awake. 

"Stop. Just stop," Nezumi mumbled. Shion felt the vibrations from his words against his chest.

"Stop what?" Shion asked.

"Thinking. Whatever it is you're thinking about is most likely useless. Go to sleep," Nezumi said.

"What if---"

"Absolutely useless."

"What if I was thinking about you?" Shion whispered.

"Look at me, Shion."

He opened his eyes. His gaze was met by Nezumi's fierce one. 

Nezumi, "To you, I am absolutely useless. You must never rely on another person, Shion."

"Then why," thought Shion, "Are you resting your head on my body with such trust? Why are you obtaining your warmth from me, another human being?"

The hum of the heater stuttered, and then it went out. Shion was left alone with his thoughts in a night that was only getting colder. Nezumi shifted, and shifted again, and shivered.

So, Shion did exactly what he longed to do. It was necessary, he decided, to keep them both alive, to keep them both warm. Even Nezumi could not be adverse to that logic.

Nezumi did not start as Shion carefully wrapped his arms around him. Nezumi lay on his side, so Shion gently turned to lay on his side as well. He pulled Nezumi closer, closer still, and felt the rough scars on his back through his shirt. Nezumi's hair was wiry and brittle and thin and it felt like straw against his hands. Consciously or unconsciously his face snuggled into Shion's chest. His arms came around him as well, and slowly their whole bodies were pressed together

"Silly rat. You preach so much of self reliance and independence, yet your own body betrays you at the prospect of lying in another's hold," whispered Shion.

Nezumi didn't respond. Maybe he really was asleep. 

Shion touched his lips to the crown of Nezumi's head, if only for a moment. A dreamless sleep overtook him as well.


End file.
